


Afterlife

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy walks through the afterlife
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Afterlife

It was hot.

The void surrounding him felt hot and burning despite the ground on his feet feeling cool. His jacket was new and comfortable, which distracted a tad from the aching feeling his body had. 

He felt like he just had a fight… but that couldn't be right. He was just with Sam- they were building the hotel. Right- right! He remembered that! 

Biginnit hotel! He was Tommy, the owner! 

Some relief filled him as he connected that together.

"Sam!" he shouted, beginning to walk with more confidence. He fidgeted with the bandana on his wrist, smiling as he thought about the color green.

He really enjoyed it.

Suddenly he stepped off a ledge, his eyes widening as he fell forward with a screech. "Ah! Tubbo, help me!"

He began to slow before he hit the ground, his feet gently touching along a newly brightened path. The darkness was far out of sight and now all he could see was white. If you could call it that- it felt more… Blank. "Hello?" he called, gently squeezing his arm. He paused as he saw a figure pacing around, two others standing behind him boredly. 

"Hello?" he asked again, gaining attention.

The one pacing stopped completely. His eyes widened behind a circle pair of glasses. 

"Told ya," a goat man said snarkily, giving a small kick to the male. "I'd say pay up but that doesn't matter anymore."

The other one waved happily, their mask was a tricolor flag. "Eeeeyyy!" he exclaimed, finger gunning towards Tommy. "Welcome, man!"

Tommy looked over them all, nodding a small bit before he grinned widely. "Mexican Dream!" he exclaimed. "Wilby!" he added, looking between them both. "Man- am I glad to see you both! Wilbur I haven't seen you in- well, I'm sure you know!" he snickered, walking forward. 

Wilbur paced forward, grabbing Tommy's shoulders tightly. " _ What are you doing here? _ " He asked. "What- what happened? You're not supposed to be here yet!" he exclaimed, shaking him gently. "Don't tell me you fell off a cliff, or- or  _ Techno  _ did it?"

Tommy stared at him before glancing off. He knew… he remembered. "Dream," he answered. "It…" he scoffed with a smile. "No one came for me… it was just  _ him _ ," he crossed his arms, tears welling in his eyes. "No- no one cared," he shook his head.

"Tommy," Wilbur said softly, squeezing his shoulders. The boy never dropped his smile.

He wasn't entirely sure he could. It looked like he was trying but it was staying pinned up by some force.

"I-It's fine. It's… fine. I'm sure that Sam's found out- I'm sure someone's going to find out," he shrugged Wilbur's grip off of him. "It's… better this way."

Wilbur glared harshly but he relaxed. He couldn't say anything. "Tommy… Do you want to see?" he asked.

"See what?" Tommy asked. 

Wilbur put his hands over Tommy's eyes, making the boy realize he hadn't blinked sense he got there.

_ "Tommy!"  _

_ He saw Tubbo in front of him, a desperate smile on his face, tears threatening his eyes. "Tommy please- you're pulling another k. Come on- this- this is fine," he reached out to touch him but flinched his hand away at the burning air. _

_ "Tubbo…" he heard himself mumble. "What's wrong? You look sad. Aren't we friends? You're happy to see me right?" he watched the movements, as he walked closer to the ram and gently held out a green cloth.  _

_ Tubbo released a sob as it burned in his hand. _

Tommy was dead.

Phan-tom was all that was left of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh this makes no sense but if u were confused on the memories thing-- the fall into light splits those who still need time on earth into two halves. The one who retains their memories and stays in the afterlife, and the one who forgets it all and lives as a ghost on earth until their business is finished.


End file.
